Reality Bites
by Il cuore di me
Summary: Ordinary working girl Bella, meets Hollywood superstar Edward Cullen on a train in his hometown of London. Do they realise the feelings they have for one another?


Reality bites

My name's Bella. Bella Swan. No wait, let me start again, I sounded like someone out of James Bond and I don't even like those kinds of films, I'm a romantic girl at heart you see. My name's Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella, it's less formal and besides the only time I was called Isabella was when my Dad was screaming at me for being clumsy and stupid-yeah that was quite a lot of the time.

So, here I find myself sitting in an empty carriage on the train waiting for it to depart. It's a Friday night and I have absolutely no plans for the weekend. I prefer to spend it lazing in bed and then I'll get up and watch chick flicks all day eating chocolate ice cream. Yep, sounds like a good plan to me. However, deep down I know that will never happen. Precisely 7 o'clock tomorrow morning I will receive a phone call from my best friend, Alice Brandon asking me to go shopping with her. I mean seriously we go every weekend, is there actually anything she hasn't bought??

I was brought out of my internal breakdown by single handily the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, and I know who he is. Edward Cullen, Hollywood superstar. Our eyes lock, emerald green gazes into muddy brown as he sits himself directly opposite me, torturing me with his gorgeous, heartbreaking features...Ok Bella that's enough!

Did I forget to mention that today has also been the worst day of my life! maybe my lucks starting to change. Well, I suppose God works in mysterious ways. As the train begins its journey I can't help but wonder why, Edward Cullen, Hollywood superstar (yeah I need to stop saying that!), is on a train in London. I observe his every move, his delicate hands and features. Boy, I wouldn't mind him being delicate with me. Woah, where did that come from?

My daydream was effectively ended when I heard the embarrassing ring tone of my mobile. Just great! Moments later I gave thanks to the Lord for sending only a voicemail. I definitely would not be able to hold down a conversation with Mr Gorgeous Green Eyes sitting opposite me.

"_Hey Bella? It's Jake, look I'm really sorry for the way things went down today. It's not easy for anybody to end a relationship but especially a six year one. Bella can we still be friends? Please? We have been through so much together to let it go and I miss-". _

Err I definitely had to end it there. I angrily through my phone into my bag in a furious rage which no doubt brought those jealous traitors to my eyes, tears. That's all I needed, to cry in public on a train. Wow, my day is just going swimmingly. Yeah and so are those tears making their way down my face.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" inquired a beautiful velvet toned voice.

"Erm.." Answer Bella! "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking". Cue the awkward smiles. "I'm Bella, and you are?"

"Edward. You don't know who I am?"

"Yeah I do actually but I thought you must get fed up of being pestered so you know..clean start and all that" I replied nervously.

"Wow thanks. You're definitely like I thought you would be" he said, the last part possibly not intended for my ears.

We conversed over the period of the long train journey. I learnt that he was born in a place half an hour away from London and loved acting from a young age. Edward even learnt about me too. I told him about my job- I was a writer for the Times newspaper but wanted to do something more with my life. I spent two years living in Italy and I was now fluent in the language which came in handy during many secret conversations, especially those to Alice about my ignorant of an ex-Jacob Black.

"I always promised myself that if I ever met you, I'd ask you this question, and seeing as my destination is one stop away.." I hinted cheekily. "Hmm okay, proceed".

"Was there ever any romance between you and what's her name erm Kristina Steward?", but the moment the worst left my mouth, I regretted them instantly. Luckily, Edward laughed and shook his head with his answer but I could not help to notice the glistening in his eyes, that it was a possibility that Edward was lying to me. What did it matter anyway? It was worth a shot.

As the train reached my destination and, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the prospect of saying goodbye to Edward. I felt so relaxed around him. "Well this is my stop", I informed him, "it was really nice meeting you".

"Wait! Erm, could I have your number? You know for when I'm in England again, we could you know meet up for a coffee or something?" Edward nervously asked. I couldn't help but giggle; I mean seriously who would turn him down?

"Sure, that would be great", a wide grin confirming its position on my face.

And as the doors opened to the platform and reality returned, I was not sure when or if Edward ever would.

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so it's probably really shit but please review anyway! Sorry if nobody understands some of the English vocab cos I know it differs in America! :)**


End file.
